


Protection

by Rsjessen



Series: Week of Orwal [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Death, Drabble, M/M, Protectiveness, Violence, War, Week of Orwal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsjessen/pseuds/Rsjessen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodies of dwarves, elves and orcs alike was splayed on the ground, their blood seeping into the dirt beneath them, tainting it like oil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just a drabble, because I'm really tired after work today, but needed to get some of my Dwori feels out.

Mayhem was all around him. 

Bodies of dwarves, elves and orcs alike was splayed on the ground, their blood seeping into the dirt beneath them, tainting it like oil. Many friends had fallen, but more foes were now journeying to the land of the dead. It was one of the better fights Dwalin had seen. He didn't dare to admit it out loud, but he sought the thrill of war, partaking in it with joy, loved feeling the power run through his veins as he crushed enemy after enemy. 

He didn’t see it coming, but in some way he knew it would, the Vala's punishment for him was long overdue. He had no idea that it was coming, while his back was turned, his arms smashing his warhammer into the skull of a orc repeatedly, its thick black blood splattering his body and face, making him gag slightly at the back for his throat, from the stench. An arrow came straight at him. He didn’t hear Bifur yelling at him in his accented Khuzdul to watch his back; he didn’t hear Dori’s shouting, urging his younger brother to stay back as the scribe rushed towards him. 

What he did hear was the tiny ‘oh’ that left Ori, as the dwarflad stepped in front of the arrow, to protect his One. And the sound of his beloved's body hitting the ground, joining friends and foes alike, would haunt him forever.


End file.
